Talk:Power (Arc)
Ages on Filler Characters As rare as this is, I'm concerned that there is false info. Where are the ages for the filler characters of this arc coming from? Namely, Miina, Leo, Dokku and Shiseru. I might have missed something while watching the recent episode though that seems highly unlikely. I just want to know the source before someone deletes it. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi : It comes from their profiles on TV Tokyo website. http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/chikara/chara/ --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 20:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah okay. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 04:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Episode 3 question Why is the article blank for it and everytime I click on its talk page it crashes my browser? It looks horrible having it blank and on home page of this wiki.-- (talk) 09:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I saw in this episode fat Konoha shinobi who was battling with one of Naruto clone and Suna shinobi who was bitten by Sakura7 They appeared in massacre too. (talk) 10:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Who was bitten by Sakura??Norleon (talk) 10:58, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Sakura bit reincarnated Suna shinobi and break home of one villager (talk) 11:08, December 14, 2012 (UTC) lovers? Talking about episode 4, the fat guard dude and the hot tough chick. I thought they are siblings, but their reactions, dialogue and kissing on lips are kinda off for that. Not to mention the desire for siblings to raise strange children together as mother and father 0_0 Either they are the same case as Killer B and A, or I smell some perverse stuff--Elveonora (talk) 23:58, December 14, 2012 (UTC) In Japanese culture the terms brother, sister, aunt, uncle grandpa, all of them aren't reserved for family members. From what I can deduce, Dokku (THe Guy) and Shiseru (The Girl) were raised together and were close enough for her to call him brother, but they don't appear to actually be related. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Uh, they've already established that they only grew up together, in the episode they want to the public bath. Omnibender - Talk - 00:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I thought as much, but I didn't want to risk giving wrong info cause I'm too lazy to check my sources.;) --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I must have missed that one, thanks Omni ;) Still creepy though o_o--Elveonora (talk) 01:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Canon Is this act actually a canon arc? After the Five Kage Summit, Naruto comes back to Konoha and, after that, he departs to the Island Turtle. How could there be an arc like this if in the actual plot he departs immediately to the Island Turtle? Where is the supposed time between this arcs? What do you think? --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 02:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) It's not a canon arc, but is supposed to slot into the storyline for the anime. Only the stuff in the manga is canon as such. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. You answered my doubt. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 04:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Checking the article alone answers the question, but if ur asking if fillers are canon then nope--Elveonora (talk) 05:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Takigakure shinobi One of Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi was a Taki-nin. However, during the first two (or even three) episodes, this shinobi wore a Konohagakure flack jacket. This was changed in the last episodes. Should we mention it in a trivia section here?Norleon (talk) 20:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Usually stuff like this is listed in the animation errors and mistakes section of the anime-manga differences article, but since this is a filler arc, not sure where to put it. I think it's ok to list it in a trivia section in this article. Omnibender - Talk - 03:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Details from Studio Pierrot's Blog. This stuff is all actually rather old, but for some reason I never noticed it on the official blog. They've got a bunch of character design reference sheets and other details for a few of the episodes and some other information, revealing some of the proper names for things in the special, which should probably be added to the wiki. *The 3D CGI snakes that appears periodically is actually a single, unique summon of Kabuto's called the . I don't think you actually ever see its full body in the anime, but this should probably have its own page. Source *Disonasu uses Saezuri to activate Ama no Hoko's . Source *According to the character reference sheets, the proper names for Naruto's forms in the final episode are as follows: ** , when Kurama lends Naruto his chakra. ** , after Kurama's chakra begins to run wild. ** , Naruto's incomplete Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. The latter reference sheet is more specifically titled . *The clone of Naruto is simply referred to as . The form it takes after absorbing the power of Ama no Hoko and going crazy is called . *The DVD (to be released around mid-summer) will apparantly be re-edited and will also feature some footage that had to be cut from the TV broadcast due to time constraints, including: a final scene for the Konoha members, Dokku and Shiseru interacting with Saezuri, a scene in which the village chief and Disonasu interact with Kabuto, a scene with Naruto's group and Mina's group, and a scene in which Kabuto continues his transformation. Source FF-Suzaku (talk) 11:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Makes sense? Thanks "_" --Elveonora (talk) 14:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I want to thank you for this much information which I was looking for before a long time. But about the '''Elemental Eight-Tails'. Did we consider that Naruto's clone had seven-tails on this stage not eight? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Each of it's heads counts as a "tail" thus it has 8--Elveonora (talk) 16:56, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Not yet a more specific date for this?--Elveonora (talk) 19:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :No info about it, but it seems the DVD will be released at least on this July. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) As I said before, it's confirmed that the DVD will be released on July 3, 2013 as illustrated in the recent blog article here. FF-Suzaku was right about the modification of the anime cutscenes in the DVD version. There will be two versions of DVDs will be released, one of them called and the other called . The black version will be released first and then the while will be released later after a couple of days. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:03, April 28, 2013 (UTC) What are the differences between white and black?--Elveonora (talk) 19:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes what do you mean white and black ? --ROOT 根 (talk) 19:03, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :A very late reply, but Chikara Black includes the first three episodes and Chikara White includes the latter three episodes. The DVD release is being marketed as a "director's cut" to emphasize that it includes new and reworked material that wasn't in the TV version. The limited first editions come with special "making of" booklets and a special "Chikara Box" case. FF-Suzaku (talk) 05:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Any reason we're holding off on including the blog information about the snake, Naruto's transformations and such in articles? Also, when the DVD release comes out, will Chikara be considered an OVA/special rather than a filler arc?--BeyondRed (talk) 06:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Mainly because people are busy doing other stuff. I do recall trying to add the snake before, but I wasn't willing to watch the episodes again to see in which one it first appeared. Omnibender - Talk - 15:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) DVD Version Changes / Additions Got Chikara Black (first three episodes of the arc), and as far as I can tell the only changes were to the first episode, which has had its structure altered and includes one scene that was cut from the TV broadcast. Essentially, the "avant" scene with Team 7 receiving their orders and traveling to the Hole has been moved to after the opening title sequence instead of before it, linking directly into the scene of them investigating the ruins (which previously occured immediately after the opening). The episode ends with Naruto being dragged underwater and the Chikara title card appearing on the screen. Everything that occured after that in the TV broadcast, which is to say the entire extended flashback sequence, is no longer a flashback and has been moved to the start of the episode, as the new "avant" before the opening. There is a single new scene during the destruction of Tonika: after Dokku leaves Mina and Leo, Kabuto walks into the nearby clearing. Leo hushes Mina and the two hide behind a large root while Kabuto intently observes a wooden go or board covered with white stones that he's holding in one hand. After a moment he grins, folds the board in half to let the stones slide into his sleeve, then board, and leaves. There are supposed to be several other new additions, so I have to assume that the majority will be featured in the latter three episodes. FF-Suzaku (talk) 05:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you so much for providing us with this information. Looking forward for the changes of the anime cutscenes for the White version. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguation Why is the page titled as though it is being disambiguated. Power doesn’t exist, so there is no reason for this page to incoude (arc) in the title, which i understand to only be done when multiple pages share the title, which this does not (typing power led me to the "page doesn’t exist" message) —-''Saju '' 01:27, August 16, 2018 (UTC)